Izzy's Addiction
by gman5846
Summary: Owen & Izzy bought a game called Fortnite, & Izzy starts to play it, and she soon becomes addicted to it! Which leaves Owen annoyed. Will she get over it? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon, Fortnite belongs to Epic Games.
1. Chapter 1

**February 3rd 2019 1:00 PM:**

**At Gamestop:**

(Owen & Izzy were looking at a lot of games at the store to find out which one that they could play)

"Hmm.. Hey Izzy, which game do you want?" Owen asked

"Let me see.. Hmm.. Ooh! How about Super Smash Bros Ultimate?"

"I'd love too, but It's really expensive!" Owen explained

"How?" Izzy asked

"It costs $60! There's no way I'm paying for that! Maybe for your birthday soon, ok?"

"I get it Big O" Izzy said

* * *

**3 minutes later..**

(Izzy was still looking around until she found a very popular game)

"Hey Owen!" Izzy shouted

"What?"

"How about Fortnite? I mean, It looks like a really cool game. And It's for the Xbox One." Izzy explained

"Ok, I guess.." Owen replied

(Then they went to the check-out)

"Hey, I like to buy this game." Izzy said

"Ok, that will be $30." The worker said

(Then Izzy gave the money to the worker)

"Have a nice day!"

(Then they both walked out of the store)

* * *

**Owen & Izzy's appartment:**

(They both turned on the Xbox One, Izzy logged in into her account & started the game)

"I hope this game will be cool.." Izzy muttered

"Are you sure? Because you'll play that for weeks!" Owen explained

"I don't know what you're talking about Big O."

"Well.. Ever since the game was released, most fans were addicted to it! And there's over 1 million dances in this game!"

"Really? I can dance in this game?" Izzy asked

"No Izzy, you have to kill some players in the game or else you're out. And If you win, you're character will do a victory dance!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"No time Owen! I'm gonna play it now!" Izzy yelled

"Ok.." Owen sighed as he walked out of the living room

* * *

**5:00 PM:**

(Owen was eating some pizza in the bedroom, until..)

"HA HA! WOOOOOO! YEAH!" Izzy screamed

"Izzy? What's going on?" Owen shouted as he ran to the living room

(Izzy was doing some dance moves until she saw Owen)

"Oh! Hi Owen! What's up? Did you hear me scream? Izzy said sheepishly

"Let me guess.. You're addicted to this game?" Owen asked

"You bet I am! This game looks so much fun! And all these dance moves look sooooo good as hell! HA HA!" Izzy cackled

Owen smacked his head & says "Oh boy.."

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked

"I already knew that you'll be addicted to this game."

(Izzy ignored him as she went back to play the game)

"Yes! I killed a player! 1 down, 6 to go baby!" Izzy cackled

"I'll talk about it later.." Owen muttered

* * *

**To be continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later..**

(Izzy has been addicted to Fortnite for so long, she even put posters all over the apartment, & she even bought some plush toys to play with. & also a T-shirt of it, and a bunch of gameplays of it on Youtube)

"Hey Izzy, are you hungry?" Owen asked

(Izzy didn't answer him as she was continuing playing the game)

"Oh yeah! I killed everyone in the game! HA HA! Izzy cackled as she did her victory dance which was The Robot

"Man Izzy! You've been addicted to this game for a week now! How long have you've been playing it?"

"I've been playing it for a week. And yes, I want something to eat." Izzy replied

"Ok! Would you like some pizza?" Owen asked

"Sure!"

(Then Owen got his iPhone out to call the pizza parlor)

* * *

**1 hour later...**

(The doorbell was heard)

"I'll get it! Owen said

(He opened the door & it was the pizza guy)

"That will be $10." The pizza guy said

(Then Owen gave him the money & grabbed the pizza)

"Hey Izzy! The pizza's here!" Owen shouted

(Izzy ignored him while she was playing the game & she sniffed at something & paused the game)

"The pizza's here?" Izzy asked

"Yep." Owen replied

"Oh boy! I'm so hungry I can eat a player!" Izzy said

(Then they've both started to eat their pizza together)

"So Izzy, how many videos do you have of your Fortnite stuff?" Owen asked

"Oh! I have over 30 videos of my gameplays of Fortnite, and I had over 10 million views on one of my videos!" Izzy said

"Really?"

"Yes! Most people really enjoy my videos of me playing Fortnite & stuff."

"Really?"

(Izzy nodded her head)

"Wow.. That's cool.." Owen muttered

(Then they've ate their pizza for the rest of the night)

* * *

**To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day..**

(Izzy was causing a big mess in the apartment, she was playing Fortnite every day without breaking a sweat. & Owen was getting annoyed from it)

"How did you play the game without even breaking a sweat?" Owen asked

"Because I put on deodorant everyday when I start the game. I've been making a bunch of gameplays all week & I have over 50 of them!" Izzy said

"Wow.. Cool." Owen muttered

"Wanna play it?" Izzy asked

"I guess.." Owen replied

* * *

**10 minutes later..**

(Izzy was on a roll by killing every player except for Owen's avatar, they're now down to 2 players left, which is them)

"I'm gonna win this game Big O!"

"I hope I'll do well." Owen replied

(Then Izzy shoot Owen's avatar DEAD)

"Oh come on!" Owen yelled

"YES!" Izzy cackled as she did The Robot again then she looks at Owen as she stops dancing "What's wrong?"

"Man! This game is really hard.." Owen said

"I know what you mean. Wanna play another time?"

"Maybe next week.."

"Ok." Then Izzy went back online in single player mode

* * *

**To be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 days later..**

(Owen was watching some TV in the bedroom, until he saw Izzy packing up the posters of Fortnite & putting the game back in the case, then he walks to her)

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Owen asked

"Playing Fortnite is really boring nowadays.. It's like the same thing all over again." Izzy explained

"Wait. So you're gonna sell it? Along side your posters?"

(Izzy nodded her head)

"So we might get a bunch of money for this!"

"Yeah Big O. I know."

* * *

**At Gamestop:**

"I like to sell all of that stuff." Izzy said

"I'm sorry ma'am. Will only sell the game & the plushes, but not the posters."

"Ok.." Owen muttered

(Then the worker put the game & the plushes on the back desk)

"So.. Which game do we want now?" Izzy asked

"Remember I told you about Super Smash Bros Ultimate?"

"Yeah."

"The good news is I got my check yesterday. So do you want to buy it?" Owen asked

"Yes!" Izzy said

"Hey sir! We like to buy Smash Ultimate!" Owen said

"Ok, that will be $60."

"Awesome!" They both yelled

* * *

**Owen & Izzy's Appartment:**

(They were both playing smash mode together, while Owen was playing as Yoshi, & Izzy was playing as Samus.)

"I'm kinda surprised that there's a bunch of unlockable characters in this game." Izzy said

"I know. I wonder how.."

(Long pause)

"So, how many videos of Fortnite did you make?"

"I made over 100 of them. I even made my retirement video for it. And I told the viewers not to dislike the video." Izzy explained

"Wow.." Owen muttered

"This game is so much fun than Fortnite Owen!" Izzy said

"I agree Iz."

(Then they've both laughed hysterically until the screen fades to black)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
